WWIV 3
WWIV 3 '''is the sequel to WWIV and WWIV 2. It is the first in the series to be rated R. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity 3.5/10 * We see a man's testicles while having surgery (no scrotum is depicted). * A bridegroom and wife frequently make out. * A woman is shown wearing a dress, which emphasizes her cleavage. Violence & Gore 9/10 12/10 in PG-13 level * There are five machete duels in this movie, all of which have fatalities. A few war zone situations are depicted. Minimal blood appears. * A guy is mutilated by a car. He screams and squirms as his organs and sinew is ripped off, and we later see his gory corpse being operated on. (This was the reason the film got an R rating rather than PG-13.) * In a katana duel, a male leaps into the air, lunging at his opponent, but winds up stabbed in the maneuver, before sliding disabled down a hill toward an extreme hazard. * A retelling of a cutlass duel by trophies shows an adolescent clashing blades with a man before he disarms and snaps her neck, is shown. * A pedestrian slaughters a group of mutant dignitaries, ignoring their pleas for mercy and peace. * A young child armed with a scimitar is murdered by hostile gunfire, after he assassinates someone with a saber, while defending his house. Terrified, a witness screams in shock before retreating from the scene. One of the enemies can be seen being decapitated by the Yataghan. * Engulfed by ice, a man hollers as he is frozen to death, and his body is shattered (the ice is bloody). * As a man is about to use his Falchion deliver a mortal blow to another man, a third man slices off his ring finger before he can do any harm. The dismembered man shrieks in pain. * A pedestrian pleas for help as his head is mysteriously deformed by electric shocks striking his body. * In a Pulwar duel, a man is kicked down to the ground, his weapon falling out of his hands. * A man armed with a Dao lunges at four opponents brandishing Saifs and murders three fast: impaling the first to death, slicing the second's legs off, dueling with the last two before slashing the third to death. Each of the three screams or cries in pain while being killed. * A zombie is decapitated by gunfire (his food pipe and windpipe are visible, no blood). * A man fights hand to hand with a living dead man, after they struggled with each other in n aggresive high-speed car chase. The living guy is tossed around a lot by his zombified opponent. * In a Talwar duel, seven of a zombie's fingers are caught in bear traps as he is disarmed. * After a Nimcha duel, a dead man has an eye gouged out (blood splatters). * In a cutlass duel, a man is killed after being sent flying and colliding with the side of a platform. He is then crushed by the platform. * Two pedestrians armed with hunting rifles are speedily burnt by the man they ambush. * There are multiple instances where uniformed soldiers use their rifles or heavy turrets to bombard and kill a single unsuspecting partly uniformed veteran with lethal shots. In one case, they can be seen repeatedly firing upon the downed cadaver of their target. * A man perishes as his plane explodes from crashing into the World Trade Center from being fired upon by another biplane. * Several zombies are killed by pistols, scimitars or magic. Two zombies are set ablaze after the bag they were intimidating inseminates oil all over them and ignites it with Greek Fire. * A woman is levitated a short distance from the ground while being magically burnt by her husband. Though he never makes contact with her, the tension-filled scene is violent. * A man slaughters many kids off screen, and their rotten bodies are shown later in the movie. * A super collaterally powerful and dramatic fight between Bill and Dredge ensues, Bill is killed. Machetes, magic projectiles, energy attacks and physical combat are involved. Profanity * One F bomb. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking None. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Much of the violence described above can be scary to all ages. Several people including the protagonist die. There are extremely depressing moments that could be disturbing to children under the age of twelve years. * Dan dies slowly after Dominic stabs him (see Violence & Gore for information) and he is run over by a car. We can see graphically how Dan gets mutilated as he shrieks in pain. This is super disturbing and pushes R envelope. Afterwards, Dredge sees the aftermath and then we can see work being done on Dan's bloody carcass. Disturbing. * A birth is depicted, the woman shrieks and grunts, and dies a moment later: intense to young viewers. * Many closeup shots of gory young adult being transformed. * The scene where Dan and Dominic fight each other can be a pretty intense. * With his piercing gaze, the closeups of Colonel Zombie' eyeballs and gus incision coated flesh will be frightening or menacing to viewers. * There is a montage where numerous innocent characters (including a group of children off screen) are slaughtered. Could be extremely upsetting for young viewers. * Dredge gives off a peculiar, Satanic sound as he performs his triple cork jump toward the Dragoons who confront him. The sound is like a combination of the sounds made by cheetahs and Bateleurs, and will scare kids. * During the raid and assault upon the Monk Temple, a defenseless boy is shown wincing/shuddering in response to an upset monk's saber unexpectedly being drawn in the foreground. (Note: Upon the request of Brendan, believing that it will be too intense for children, WWIV 3 became the first WW movie to receive an R rating in the US; which is extremely easy to understand because this movie is the saga's darkest installment. Rating: R for Intense Action Violence Including Disturbing and Intense Images. 16+ Category:Movies Category:R Category:WWIII Category:Violent Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about fighting Category:WWIV Category:WWIV 3 Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears